Quest for a Rose
by Hufflepuffstardis
Summary: When Rose is captured by Moriarty, The Master, and Madame Kovarian, it's up to the Doctor and his friends to rescue her. Can they get her in time, or will it be too late.


Rose Tyler bloody hated dimension hoppers. They were not only worse than vortex manipulators when it came to getting the time and place right, they also had the particularly nasty habit of running out of charge in the worst possible moments, leaving you stranded wherever it left you.

Rose's current predicament was an awful combination of both of her hopper's flaws. She could tell she was in the right dimension this time, but she had no idea where the bloody hell she was. She could see that she was in a ship of some sort, probably a military base judging by the people in uniforms positioned near the door.

Something seemed off though. She kept having these feelings that she'd seen all of it before, but she couldn't remember where. She looked down at her wrist to see how her dimension hopper was doing on charge, and was surprised to see that her arm was completely covered in tally marks.

"What the-"She was cut off as someone came up behind her and hit her over the head with something. The final thing Rose saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the face of a rather creepy looking woman with an eye patch leaning over her, then, nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Doctor was bored; there was no doubt about it. His companion, Donna, had a habit of sleeping later than any of his past companions, and he was tired of waiting for her to wake up so they could go on an adventure. In the time she had been sleeping he had managed to reread the entire Harry Potter series, paint the TARDIS library rainbow, and construct four replicas of his sonic screwdriver. B-O-R-E-D! That's definitely what he was.

He was in the console room, trying to figure out where he should take Donna next, when his monitor started doing strange things. It flashed on, and a rather familiar face showed up. But it couldn't be! He was dead wasn't he? But there was no doubt about it; on his monitor was the unmistakable face of the Master, still smirking just as evilly as the last time they saw each other.

"Hello Doctor. I believe I have something that you might wish to acquire," The Master said.

"_What? _How are alive? What do you have?" The Doctor asked. This was all so confusing!

"I'd tell you, but I believe my coworkers would like a word with you first."

The camera zoomed out a bit and two more people were revealed. One was a rather stern looking woman with an eye patch; another was a man with dark hair and a bored expression on his face.

The man spoke first. "Hello Doctor, I must say I've heard an awful lot about you. I'm James Moriarty, consulting criminal. I believe that my friends and have something that may be of interest to you," He drawled in an Irish accent.

"I'm Madame Kovarian," The eye patch lady said, "What we have may be of importance to you. Does the name 'Rose' ring any bells?"

The Doctor froze. Rose was back, that was good, but this group of people had her.

"I'm warning you now, let Rose go!" The Doctor shouted feeling an oncoming storm moment coming on.

"Oh we will Doctor all in good time," Moriarty drawled, "We just need you to come get her. We'll do a trade: The Bad Wolf for the Oncoming Storm."

Donna chose that moment to walk into the console room.

"What's going on Doctor?" She asked.

"We've got to go now; you 'friend' should be waking up soon. Catch me if you can Doctor," The Master said. And with that, the screen flickered and died.

The Doctor stood there staring at the screen for a moment. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head.

_How did Rose get back to our dimension?_

_Why does this group of people have her captive?_

_How did the Master survive?_

_How am I going to rescue her?_

He was finally brought out of his inner musings when Donna had enough and shrieked, "Oi spaceman! Care to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"_Weeellll, _it appears a group of nasty people have captured Rose and I'm going to get her back! Now Donna if you excuse me, I've got a few phone calls to make."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Martha Jones was sitting in the Unit hospital ward, waiting for something exciting to happen. She loved her job, but when there wasn't an alien attack it was so damn boring! Her coworkers had clocked out an hour ago, and she had been foolish enough to take the night shift that day.

She was beginning to nod off on her desk when she was jerked awake by the sound of her phone. She checked the caller I.D. and saw a number she thought she'd never hear from again. The Doctor was calling her.

"Hello Martha Jones, I need your help."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Captain Jack Harkness was sitting behind his desk in Torchwood three. His team had gone home hours ago, so he was alone. That's when he got the phone call. The Doctor had called him.

"Jack I need your help," Was all the Doctor had to say. Jack ran to the lift, out into the streets, and into the Tardis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John Watson was sitting at his computer typing away. His best friend, Sherlock Holmes, stood by the window playing the violin. John was scrolling through potential cases on his blog when a particular one caught his eye:

I need help finding James Moriarty, and I heard that you have a bit of experience with him.

If you know his whereabouts or anything about him please call the number provided.

-The Doctor

John wasted no time in dialing the number.

"Hello?" A man answered. He sounded English, but it could've been easy to fake an accent.

"Hello, this is John Watson. I'm calling about James Moriarty. He's been dead for about three years now."

Sherlock stiffened when he heard John mention Moriarty. He knew he was dead, or at least very good at faking his death. Sherlock had done it, too, and was not surprised to hear that Moriarty was still alive.

"Sherlock," John started, "We've got a case."

And just like that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson joined the quest to rescue Rose Tyler.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah Jane Smith sat in her attic with K-9 and Mr. Smith, waiting for Luke to get back from wherever he went. She was reading a book, or at least trying to since she was practically falling asleep in her chair, when Mr. Smith's screen lit up.

"YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE"

As she read, a worried look etched itself onto her face.

"Mr. Smith, when Luke gets back, tell him I'm with the Doctor," she said. Sarah Jane then walked out of her attic and into her living room, where she waited for the TARDIS to materialize. She had grown fond of Rose Tyler in the short time they had seen each other, and she'd be damned if the Doctor had to lose her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it. This is my first story that isn't a crack!fic, so reviews and criticism would be nice. **


End file.
